This invention relates to a paging receiver and more particularly a paging receiver having an individual paging number and at least one common paging number.
In advanced modern information communities importance of information has been increased drastically
As the amounts of information increase, many types of information receivers for reception of valuable information have been developed, including a receiver capable of receiving only paging numbers or signals, a receiver capable of also receiving a series of messages constituted by digits and letters, a receiver having multiaddresses, to improve receiving performance.
The addresses of the multiaddress information receivers can be classified into (a) addresses corresponding to conventional paging services (hereinafter termed individual addresses) and (b) common addresses corresponding to information services (hereinafter termed common addresses).
Included in types of information that can be received by using the individual addresses (hereinafter termed individual address information) are addresses and telephone numbers of customers or users which should be confirmed at the time of receiving, and which should therefore be stored in memory means, although the frequency of receiving the addresses and telephone numbers is relatively small. On the other hand, included in types of information that can be received by using the common addresses (hereinafter termed common address information) are stock price information, merchandise trading information, or the like information. Since these types of information change from time to time, old information is of little value. Also, these types of information are frequently received at a rate of a predetermined unit time.
However, where the individual address information and the common address information are processed with a conventional information receivers having memory areas inadequate for respective addresses, protection of the individual address information becomes impossible.
More particularly, the individual address information, like the common address information, is stored in a memory area. Accordingly, an accumulation of the frequently received common address information expels the individual address information from the memory area of a limited capacity. This means that the memory area has no margin for the individual address information, thus raising a serious problem in for the protection of important information.
In other words, the memory area of the limited capacity can not be used efficiently for the individual address information of great value
As described above, in a multiaddress information receiver has a problem of how to store information in respective addresses.